Living Proof
by IndyStarkDeanJr
Summary: [Season 7] House, Rachel & Cuddy in a serie of little stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi !_

 _Those are short stories, set during season 7. It might be a little OOC, you're my judges. But it's comforting and make me feel better ..._

 _Enjoy and comment, that's be nice ! I'm French and some mistakes might have been left, so let me apologize for that._

 _The title is inspired by a Bruce Springsteen's song, my all times favourite song-writer, musician and singer. The main idea of the first story is inspired by something he wrote in his autobiography, "Born To Run" (*)._

 _I do not own the serie or the characters._

 _Ju._

* * *

 **Living Proof  
** **1.**

She saw him struggling with her daughter. He was scared of doing something wrong and he didn't know how to do right. He didn't know how to behave in front of her. Rachel was a very young child, she barely talk, she couldn't understand his sarcasm or irony – his favourite way of talking – and she just kept looking at him with her big dark eyes, sometimes laughing, often completely indifferent. And he felt uncomfortable but never complained about it.

He was trying. He had baby-sitted her two or three evenings and Cuddy had never really known how he felt about it. _She ate, she brushed her teeth. She asked for you but she's sleeping now_ , he would say and that was all. They had known each other for more than twenty years, but she couldn't find more than a few and rare moments when he would have started a sentence with _I feel_. It's not that it was hard for her to guess what was on his mind, but Cuddy wanted him to be more confident with himself.

One evening, he was half-asleep on the couch after spending three days at the hospital without coming back home. She'd put Rachel in bed a moment earlier, kissing her good night and heading back to the living room. The logs were cracking up in the fireplace. The cold wind of December was whispering in the balding trees outside their home. And her man was just right there. After five months of dating, she sometimes thought it was a dream – an hallucination. Cuddy watched him rubbing unconsciously his right thigh before sitting down at his side, her head against his shoulder. He'd remained silent, enjoying the simple fact of being with her. _You should do one consistent thing with her one day*_ , she'd whispered, nervously expecting his reaction. After some minutes of silence, he'd looked down and locked his blue eyes in hers, smiling slightly. She'd been able to see his apprehension and his fears. _Let's go to bed_ , she'd said with a kiss on his lips, while he was fighting tiredness.

It became their little ritual. Three or four times a week, he would wake up in the middle of the night, heading to Rachel's bedroom. It was just fifteen minutes – but only the two of them; Cuddy'd never wake up, leaving him his space and tranquillity. They never spoke about it. She watched him change and couldn't help loving him more. He'd give her a glass of water, warm some milk. And she started to react differently in his presence. He wasn't just the man with her mom anymore. It seemed that his commitment had been all she was really looking for.

Winter turned into spring. Several weeks after that night on the couch, he was watching Rachel sleeping in her crib thinking about his childhood. He'd been afraid of doing wrong because of his own abusive father. It took times, but he had finally realized that he wasn't like him. That night, House returned to their bedroom and watched his woman peacefully sleeping, her hair all around her. Wrapping one arm around her hips, he closed his blue eyes and felt Cuddy interlacing their fingers, pulling him closer and placing his hand on her belly. She didn't say anything, she didn't open her eyes when he'd kissed her shoulder and whispered _Thanks_ in her ears. She had changed him in a way no one else ever had. She was right. He loved her. He was lucky enough she loved him back. And he had nothing to be afraid of. He might not be Rachel's father but he truly wanted to be her dad.

* * *

 _Thanks ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi.  
Thank you so much for all the kind reviews you left for the first chapter ! They made my day..  
Here is a second one. It's not related to the first, and still set in season 7._

 _Enjoy the reading !  
Ju_

* * *

 **2.**

A furious thunder illuminated the bedroom and the wall facing the large window. The second after, silence and darkness were surrounding her and she could hear the pouring rain falling on the roof. Cuddy switched on the bedside lamp and looked at the man at her side, unable to suppress a smile at this vision. He was sleeping on his stomach, facing her and his lips were curved into a slight pout. Cuddy got out the bed when she heard Rachel calling her, putting on the shirt he had left there several hours ago.

House grumbled in his pillow when he heard the thunder and couldn't feel Cuddy's body against his. The sheets were already cold. He stayed there a moment before limping down the corridor. House could hear Cuddy's voice whispering and Rachel's tears. He stayed at the door. She was holding her daughter, caressing her back in a vain effort to reassure her. They looked at each other. _She couldn't sleep_ she said, looking up as if the storm was right above their heads. _You should go back to sleep, I'll stay with her_. House nodded but didn't move, letting his head against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. With only her panties and his blue shirt, he found her stunningly beautiful. _Come with me_ , he found himself whispering.

He patted the bench with his left hand, the other one on the piano. She smiled at him and hold Rachel tighter, sitting down near him. Without a word, House started playing. It took several minutes before Rachel looked up, her little hand still clutching the shirt. She seemed fascinating by the music and the movements of his hands, which were flying and dancing above the keys. The notes were escaping the piano in a sweet, slow and soft melody that was strangely covering the thunder's anger and the drizzling rain. She felt Rachel relaxing as he kept playing. Cuddy couldn't help looking at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of black boxers; his short brown hair was flecked with grey. She followed his jaw and the curves of his lips, then the vein beating against his temple and his jugular vanishing under the t-shirt. She could see a part of his scar from where she was. It was a part of him she had become more familiar with and she was glad he didn't try to hide it any more.

 _She fell asleep_ , he said with a slight smile still playing. Cuddy lowered her head and watched her daughter unable to suppress a lovely smile. She tenderly kissed his hair and returned to Rachel's bedroom. Cuddy heard him playing a little longer, but when she came out, he was waiting for her. _What was it called?_ she asked, one hand on his chest, the other searching his hips. House shrugged and looked at Rachel before returning his attention on Cuddy. _I have no idea_ , he said in a whisper, _we should find a title._ Lips half-opened Cuddy stared at him, amazed by the softness of his voice and the light dancing in his blue eyes. _That was beautiful. Thank you,_ she smiled. A smile that finally reached her pale blue eyes and it was the most beautiful reward he could ever get.

* * *

 _Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi_

 _Thank for the review, they made me blush ...  
Let's go for one another ! House is ... who cares ? We're here to forget. _

_Enjoy !  
Ju_

* * *

 **3.**

She opened her eyes, inhaling deeply a sweet taste of hot chocolate. Cuddy heard indistinct voices coming from the kitchen and Rachel bursting into laughter. It was eight-thirty on a Sunday morning and House has voluntarily turned down her alarm clock. Cuddy rolled on her back, smiling before grabbing her nightie resting on the floor. Memories of their night and how an attentive and giving lover he's been made her shyly blush. Cuddy shook her head and bit her lips before pulling out of their bed.

Barefoot, she silently stopped before either of them could see her. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, her hand covered with flour. With a serious face, she was slowly cutting shortbread cookies with a dozen of very different aluminium pans. From where she was, Cuddy recognized a star and a heart, but wasn't sure about the others. That was what House's tried to hide Thursday evening, but Rachel's heard him as soon as he'd passed the door. In a white t-shirt and a dark jean House was giving her his back, stirring the molten chocolate. Anyone at the hospital or among her friends wouldn't believe her if she talked about her unusual family. She was glad to see how comfortable he was at her house and with Rachel, not trying to impress anyone. Even if nothing has changed at the hospital, it seemed that he was slowly discovering the man he could have always been. Cuddy closed her eyes a second, feeling her heart quickly beating in her chest.

When he turned his head to look after Rachel, he noticed her as she opened her eyes. _I think we have a visitor, Rach. You think her intentions are pacific?_ House asked in a suspicious tone. _Good morning_ , she smiled shaking her head. Rachel looked up and with an enormous smile, jumped out of her chair. _Happy birthday Mommy!_ she laughed, kissing her on the cheek. Cuddy hugged her and kissed the top of her head. _Thank you honey._

House watched her as she put Rachel down, licking the chocolate on the spoon. Last week, he has promised her that they'd make a cake for her mum's birthday and she has remained him of his promise almost every day. _But, you know, you can't stay here with us. And you can't have your gifs now_ , he heard Rachel saying very seriously. Cuddy stared at them letting out a small chuckle. _Are you ... throwing me out of my own kitchen?_

 _Yes_ , they both answered at the same time. Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook her head, unable not to smile. Shutting off the gas, House approached and kiss her slightly. They watched Rachel returning to her cookies. _Howse, we need to do something about that!_ The kid said, looking down at the dough. Cuddy looked at him and the smile that reached his blue eyes sent a shiver down her spine. _Two seconds, kiddo. I have to deal with our intruder first_.

His hands on her shoulders, he limped behind Cuddy. _Go, take a shower or a bath_ , he whispered in her ear, _or both. Take all the time you want_. She turned to look at him as he gently pushed her against the wall. _It's a tiramisu?_ Cuddy asked. He shrugged and kissed her. _I'd like to come with you... you know... birthday gift involving a very hot shower_ , he added with a mischievous smile. Lowering his head, he captured her lips once more and she kissed him back. His mouth tasted like chocolate. _Happy birthday._ House brushed her lips with his tongue as she let out a moan. _I'll bring you a coffee_ , he whispered. Her fingers trapped into the short hair on his nape, Cuddy shook her head _I want a vervain tea._ House rolled his eyes as she escaped from his embrace, both knowing that he'd bring her exactly what she wanted.

* * *

 _Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi everyone_

 _New story for me and for you. Thanks for your review again !  
Enjoy this one as well. The story I'm referring to is a bedtime story called "How high is the sky?" by Anna Milbourne et Serena Riglietti._

 _And please, if I'm making mistakes, just ... tell me !_

 _Ju_

* * *

 **4.**

Marina immediately recognized the man with the pink shirt and grey jacket toward whom Rachel was running, passing between two nurses and a doctor who looked at her with amusement. House saw her coming and let out a sigh, when she hugged quickly his good leg. _You didn't read me a story yesterday_ , she reprimanded him looking straight into his blue eyes, unconscious of being the center of everyone's attention. House threw away the messages he was reading and nodded at Marina who's just arrived. _I was working_ , he answered her, _what about doing it tonight?_

House glanced at the nurse who was looking at him with a look he has rarely seen before inside the hospital, knowing that tomorrow half the personnel would know that the misanthropic Diagnostician liked to read bedtime stories to a five-year old child. _Dr. Cuddy asked me to bring Rachel here, for a vaccine_ , explained Marina with her usual Spanish accent. _She has a meeting right now, she'll be there in a minute,_ said House, _I'll stay with her._

Rachel was standing next to him, looking away and biting her lips. House frowned, knowing what was passing through her mind. As soon as Marina has talked about the reason they were here, he's seen Rachel becoming distant. He already knew why she was there; they've talked about it with Cuddy the day before. _Wanna wait your mum or you want to do it now?_ he asked, limping at her side as they entered the clinic. _I don't wanna do it_ , Rachel mumbled as she sat in a chair, against the wall. The clinic was quiet and almost empty. Cuddy would be back in a moment and he just had to wait, he didn't have to get more involved. House sighed and looked around, before looking at Rachel. A slight grimace deformed his lips as he knelt down. Y _ou have to, kiddo, to protect you_ , he said looking at her. _Why?_ Rachel asked in a whisper. _You won't protect me? You're a doctor too, Howse._

She was now calm and attentive, looking at him with her dark eyes full of expectations. House swallowed hard and looked away, confused and lost in front of her innocence. She trusted him as much as she trusted her mother and he wasn't prepared for that. His leg was killing because of the position. When he looked at her, she smiled shyly. _I ... I will_ , House finally answered _But I ... can't do it on my own, Rach. I need help._ She frowned and stand straight on the chair. _Like the captain who protects the princess?_ House chuckled and bit his lips _Yep, exactly, and the vaccine is ... my crew!_

 _But I don't want to be a princess, I wanna be a pirate like you!_ Rachel said seriously as he slowly stood, hiding another grimace. _You can, a captain always protects his pirates._ She looked at him without a smile and nodded, letting out a little _Okay_. Ruffling her hair, House limped toward the pharmacy knowing that Cuddy had prepared everything for the vaccine. _You've seen the last episode of Brownbeard_ ? House asked her as they entered the examination room. It lasted less than a few minutes and all this time he kept asking her questions, distracting her from the needle.

As she entered the clinic, Cuddy immediately saw her companion leaned on the counter, Rachel sat on it. Both were sucking one of those cherry lollipops House always had in his jacket. _Hi honey!_ she said. _Hi Mum!_ Rachel laughed. Her smile grew bigger as soon as she saw her daughter smiled wildly. _Mission accomplished_ , announced House giving her the vaccine's box and the paper. Cuddy stared at him, surprised. _Thank you,_ she said with a smile kissing him slightly on the lips, _she stayed calm?_ House looked at her, sucking outrageously his cherry lollipop with a mischievous smile. _I sedated her_. Cuddy slapped him slightly on the chest. He couldn't simply admit that he'd just been kind with her.

 _Howse gonna read me a story tonight_! _I chose Pipkins_ , Rachel said with a smile looking straight at him. House felt Cuddy raising her head toward him. _Really?_ she asked with sarcasm, biting her tongue to suppress a smile. House rolled his eyes and sighed Y _ou already know this story by heart ..._

Rachel shook her head, laughing. _You're funny when you're talking like an albatross!_

* * *

 _Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi everyone,_

 _I'm sharing with you one another little story ! Thanks for reading, sending me reviews and living with me such moments ... Enjoy as much._

 _Ju_

* * *

 **5.**

A small grin appeared on House's lips as soon as he entered Cuddy's office; she was on the sofa. With a blanket on her shoulders, she was rubbing her neck and reading absently a file of her laps. She looked at him and closed her eyes a second. _Whouuah, you look terrible_ , he said standing on the other side of the table. _Thank you_ , she replied rolling her eyes, _I'm cold and tired and still have a dozen of things to do ..._ House grumbled a few words, took and closed the file before reaching for her hand. She protested but said nothing. Her legs were weak and she tightened the cover around her. _Go home, you're useless here_ , House told her, _I'll pick Rachel at school._ He limped quickly to her desk, threw a few things into and went back to her. She stayed motionless, smiling slightly watching how serious he was. He's never picked Rachel at school before. House helped her with her coat, wrapped her scarf around her neck. _You've got a patient._ She took her bag. _That's why my team is so highly paid. Now, go home. And do not even try to pretend you're fine._

House sighed as Rachel let on her way down the corridor shoes, gloves and her coat. Picking up all those, he followed her as she slowly opened the door. Rachel looked at him with a smile, without entering as he's told her not to. _I think she is sleeping_ , she whispered. House smiled and nodded, watching her asleep in one of his t-shirt. _Come, you'll see her later._ Rachel closed the door as silently as she's opened it a little before and waited for him as he limped behind her. _Can I have hot milk with pancakes, please ?_

Making no difference between her mum and House, Rachel began to tell everything about her day from start to finish. They were both at the kitchen table, eating pancakes and he did not interrupt her. He smiled and found himself unable not to laugh at some times. At school, he'd stayed aside from the gate but she's found him immediately. House's seen her teacher smiling when Rachel'd hugged him. Every time she acted like that, he felt something he's never experienced before. It was a confusing feeling but an unexpected warm sensation. An hour later, House went back to Cuddy, who opened her eyes as soon as he sat near her. _You want something?_ She shook her head slowly. _Greg_ , Cuddy said, touching his right thigh as he began to stand, _thank you._ He looked at her and swallowed. _You'll thank me later_ , he said mischievously hiding his embarrassment.

 _Good night Mum_ , Rachel said in a whisper, waving at her from the door. _Good night honey_ , smiled Cuddy, _I'm sorry, I'd like to put you to bed but ..._ Rachel smiled and shook her head. _Howse said you need to sleep_. Cuddy looked at House who arrived behind her daughter. _I do. I love you_ , she said. _Come on Shortie, let's go to bed_ , she heard House saying before closing her eyes.

 _Love you Mum_ , Rachel whispered before closing the door.

He took off his jean and changed for his pyjamas pants before slipping under the sheets, beside Cuddy. She was half-asleep, shivering under the blanket. Rachel has wanted a story – one of those he'd already told her many times – and he's promised her to take care of Cuddy when she'd asked him to do so. Rachel's asked if they could have dinner and watch TV at the same time, both knowing that Cuddy would never allow them such thing. House smiled in the dark as he turned his head toward his woman. She was curled up and has hidden her face on the pillow, moaning against her body aches and her nausea.

 _How you're feeling?_ she heard him ask. She didn't answer. House rolled on his side, looking at her back. She could feel his gaze and wanted to feel his warmth against her. _Hold me_ , she whispered. She turned slowly and without looking at him, hid her face against his torso. _Keep your microbes_ , House protested. _You'd better have cleaned the sofa of all the crumbs you've left with Rachel_ , Cuddy slightly smiled and closed her eyes, _now hold me I'm cold._ She knew he was smiling when he quickly kissed her hair. _Why would I do that?_ he continued, challenging her. _Because you love me_ , she said. House breathed deeply and closed his blue eyes, resting his chin on top of her head. _Must be that_ , he whispered putting one arm under her neck and the other around her waist, pulling her even closer.

* * *

 _Thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi everyone,_

 _This one is for my friend, Lili ;*  
I'm not sure about the "quality" of this one. But it's your/our Chirstmas gift. Yes, I'm late. But I've been busy, like all of you I suppose. And who cares, it's just Howse ..._

 _Thanks for the review and to those following me !_

 _Be back next week !_  
 _Enjoy._  
 _Ju_

* * *

 **6.**

Cuddy turned off the radio and slowed down a little, glancing at Rachel in the rearview mirror. _You had a good day, honey ?_ Rachel nodded and eyed her quickly, letting out a small _Yes._ Cuddy frowned. _Is there something wrong ?_ Rachel was looking persistently outside thought the window, squinting the eyes in front of the white sun of December. _I'm just hungry._

Three hours later, Cuddy heard the front door and the sound of his cane coming from the living room. She didn't look at him as he approached slowly, feeling his blue eyes on her back. _I missed you,_ House whispered in her ear, _this morning._ He began to kiss her skin behind her ear, then down her neck before reaching her shoulder. She could feel his smile against her. One arm around her waist, one hand on the counter and her back against his chest, House pulled her closer. Cuddy closed her eyes and forgot the dinner she was preparing. His simple touch and scent helped her relaxing after a long day of work. She opened her eyes when he stopped and met the reflection of his blue eyes on the window. _What's wrong with Rachel ?_ House asked, his chin on her shoulder. _Nothing,_ she answered hesitantly lowering her gaze. She sighed and bit her lips. _I actually don't know, she doesn't want to talk about it._ Rachel was in the living room, sat at the table and had been drawing silently for almost two hours. _She's a child, it'll pass. It might just be something at school_ , House said.

After dinner, House and Cuddy took place on the sofa. She had her head against his shoulder. TV was on, but she was looking at her daughter. _Why don't we have a Christmas tree ? There is one at school and in the street and at the hospital. We have nothing._ Rachel was looking straight into their eyes as if she was blaming both her mother and House. He saw Cuddy bit her lips as the child looked away. It would be their first Christmas as what Cuddy loved to call her family and her daughter's reaction was unexpected. She knew that one day Rachel would ask about that, about why they did not celebrate like most of her friends usually did. Twelve days were left before Christmas but it was already all around. _Do you remember what I told you once about Christmas ?_ Cuddy asked, her hand still on House's thigh. Rachel nodded and looked back at her cubes without touching them.

 _Told you it was something at school_ , whispered House. Cuddy glanced at him harshly. She swallowed and put her feet on the ground. _Rachel ?_ The little girl refused to look at her, watching absently the television. She blinked then frowned when House turned it off. The three of us remained silent a moment, lost in their own thought. House looked at Cuddy who was watching her daughter. He knew her enough to see she was sad even if she hid her true feelings. _Come here, little Munchkin,_ he said patting the sofa between him and Cuddy. House ran his tongue on his lips, nervously. He knew he could do something, but he had no idea what. A small smile appeared on Rachel's lips, one of the first reaction she had since the beginning of the evening. _I'm not a munchkin._

 _Aren't you ?_ he teased her. Rachel sat between them and watched her tiny fingers, shaking her head slightly. _You wanna know something ?_ Cuddy looked at him as he ran quickly his hand in Rachel's hair. _I've never liked Christmas._ Rachel frowned and turned completely to him. _Why ? Everyone loves Christmas._ House smiled and looked at Cuddy. His blue eyes were enlightened with affection and something she couldn't truly define. _Yep, everyone likes Christmas. That's boring_ , House said looking back at Rachel. She laughed because of the silly voice he'd just taken. _You don't like Christmas because you don't wanna be like others ?_ House shake his head. Cuddy was smiling from ear to ear watching alternately her blue-eye boyfriend and her young daughter who seemed to have forgotten her own presence. Rachel was looking at him expectantly. Cuddy couldn't see her face or her eyes but she knew House had all her attention. _What about doing our own party ?_ he asked, one eyebrow raised. Rachel looked at him with surprise. She frowned, lips half-opened as she thought about his proposition. Then, she turned to Cuddy who was smiling. _We can do that ?_

 _You can do whatever you want Honey_ , Cuddy answered biting her lips. _That's not your most brilliant idea,_ he told her ironically, _you heard your mum ? We can have everything we want._ Rachel nodded and laughed. Both of them at the same time looked at Cuddy. Their smile expressed such a complicity that she felt her heart skipped in her chest. _You have to make a list of all the things you wanna do_ , House encouraged Rachel who jumped off the sofa. _I'll get a paper and a pencil for you !_ House rolled his eyes but was unable to suppress a smile. _You're amazing_ , Cuddy whispered. She smiled, shaking slowly her head and kissing him tenderly on his lips. _Howse, I take two sheets because I have million and million of ideas !_ they heard her say.

* * *

 _Thanks_


	7. Chapter 7

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi !_

 _Well ... who watched the Golden Globes ?! In the middle of the night, I did (We did *-*) and I'm so happy Hugh won for the third time. He's unbelievable, wise and smart ... The Night Manager has now three brilliant and well-desered awards !_

 _Happy New Year to you. I wish you all the best._

 _Ju._

* * *

 **7.**

A waiter has just brought her a cup of lemon tea when he walked in. She recognized him immediately as he passed by, looking down and limping slowly. Her hands were wrapped around the cup, an old covered book on the table. The tall and blue eyed man has taken a chair a few tables away. He was now looking absently outside, through the large bay window. Even if she knew he has already forgotten her name, she could easily remember his. A few days ago, he was the doctor employed at the clinic and obviously against his will when she came for an ordonnance. He now looked exhausted and was rubbing his right thigh in a mechanical gesture. The old lady knew nothing about House. Although, she appreciated him in her own way, feeling that somewhere he wasn't always the man he hid and protected himself behind. The lady took a sip of her tea and opened her book.

A cramp was bursting inside and behind his thigh, blaming him for those two long day and night on a case. Elbows on the table, he hid his face in the palms of his hands and then rubbed his neck. _What would you like, sir ?_ a waiter asked. _I'm waiting for someone thanks_ , House answered quickly before looking straight back outside. A warm spring sun was sharing the immensity of the sky with a sea of fluffy white clouds. He's never come to this place before, preferring a more familiar bar closer to his apartment. But he wasn't really living there anymore, most of his stuff where at Cuddy's. They have seen each other less than a minute this morning when Cuddy has showed up in his office around eight thirty. She had kissed him slightly on the lips before going away, leaving him with his diagnosis.

The restaurant was built in the biggest park of Princeton. Two white swans were lounging around a large pond that House could see from where he was. He continued to rub his thigh, impatiently waiting for the effects of the ibuprofen. It's been like this for a few days, pain fading away before cruelly biting his flesh, bones and muscles. He had often thought about surrounding, giving up against it. But he's chosen to keep fighting because he didn't want to lose what had definitely changed him the last few months. He repressed a yawn and arched his back, tired.

A moment later, House picked up his phone in the interior pocket of his dark-blue jacket. The lady glanced quickly at him, having the funny impression of spying on him – intrigued. His appearance was cold and his blue eyes discouraged anyone who could have wanted to address him. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but suddenly his face turned white. He hung up, lips half-opened.

All he was thinking about were Foreman's words. His mouth went dry and he breathed deeply. He thought about leaving. He knew too well this sensation, the impression of being powerless. And the pain that crushed his thigh at this right moment wasn't physical. House looked down, rubbing his thumb vertically against his front. A couple was laughing at a table. Two women were talking with the waiter. But House was lost in his thought, thinking about what he's missed, what could have gone wrong. His silhouette has sunk into his chair.

His attention was drawn by two slightly knocks on the bay window. House turned his head and his blue eyes met Rachel's. She was smiling from ear to ear, waving at him quickly before running toward the restaurant doors. House found himself smiling weakly in the emptiness. A few seconds later, Rachel arrived at the table and letting her school bag on the floor, took a chair. _Mum said you were coming !_ He frowned and swallowed, his throat tightened. _I said he'll try, honey._ House looked up at Cuddy. Hand on his shoulder, she bent to kiss him but froze. _Foreman's called,_ he whispered. Her hand moved to his neck. _Patient had a heart attack._ Cuddy bit her lips and nodded. _I'm sorry_ , she whispered back sitting down next to him. She could see what he couldn't say, knowing that every case was like a promise for him – a promise to save one more life.

Cuddy squeezed tenderly his left thigh, knowing that nothing she'd say would help him after the loss of a patient. She watched him as he swallowed hard. She could as always easily read his emotions in his blue eyes. _Howse, I need your help_ , Rachel urged him. House looked at her hesitantly. He heard Cuddy chuckle slightly when Rachel handed him a thick sheet proudly. _What's that ?_ he asked _. A sheet_ , she answered as if he was an idiot _, it gets little when it's hot. Mum said you'll help me._ Rachel smiled as if he's already agreed. _Helping with ..._ Rachel sighed and frowned. _With the drawing,_ she laughed, _mum said you were good for that._ House shook his head and let his left hand found Cuddy's under the table. _Am I really ?_

Her book was opened but she wasn't reading. She has recognized the beautiful woman too. He wasn't alone as she'd thought first. The little girl didn't look like him either, but the way they were looking at each other was sufficient to realize the deep link that existed between them. There was still a shadow in his eyes but when he turned to kiss his woman, the old lady knew things were going to be fine.

* * *

 _Thanks_


	8. Chapter 8

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi !_

 _Thank you all for the lovely review ! PlatinumNib made a interesting comment about the dialogues in italics, having the sensation that the characters were always whispering. Most of the time, it's the kind of atmosphere I want to create. Do you find it strange ? I've been thinking about it since then ..._

 _This new short story is for my friend, House-less. The main idea is hers._

 _I also know that I made mistakes - when Rachel is talking. But since she is five, I think it's fair._

 _Thank you all._

 _Juliette_

* * *

 **Living Proof  
** **8.**

Holding firmly his cane, House limped slowly until he reached the living room and sat on the edge of an armchair. The softness and freshness of the fabric on his bare skin made him thrill. He stayed in the dark a moment before switching on the lamp on the small bookshelf. His breath was deep and loud as he started massaging his thigh again with the palm of his hand. His scar was half hidden by a pair of black boxer. Sleep has been avoiding him for hours now and tiredness was all over his face. It was one of those nights when the pain was almost unbearable. He couldn't stand lying down even if Cuddy's warm body was curled up against his. A cramp distorted his lips as its burst into his thigh, went down his leg and seemed to explode in his knee. House clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

He saw her small silhouette in the corner of his eyes, at his right. He glanced quickly at her, annoyed by her presence. House could hear his blood rushing through his veins and wished he were alone to deal with that pain. Rachel was looking at him with her big dark eyes, following quickly his gesture when he put one hand on his scar, hiding it from her. _Can I have water, please ?_ she demanded in a sleepy voice. _Can't you just go to the kitchen and take whatever you want yourself ?_ he shot back roughly. House immediately regretted his reaction when he saw her, pressing her lips together, obviously fighting back her tears. The smile she's offered him has frozen. Rachel stared at him then stepped back, lowering her head. _You always hurt_ , she said quickly. House flinched and swallowed, looking away. For months, he's tried to keep her away from such a scene, protecting her from what he knew would be his first reaction – rejection and anger. He raised slowly his right hand, opening his mouth to say whatever he could find.

Rachel bit her lips and frowned. House stopped and inhaled deeply. She seemed to realize it wasn't what she wanted to say and made a step forward. _Your leg hurts ?_ she asked, stepping even closer. House felt his heart skipped a beat in his chest, confused and uncomfortable. Rachel gestured to his thigh. Her young voice sounded like Cuddy's and the same attention was burning in her eyes. She scrunched her nose, biting her lips. At that exact moment, she looked like her mother in a way he couldn't think possible. He spent almost every night with them, he was part of Rachel's life as surely as she was part of his. She cared for this fussy, but more often funny man. They looked at each other. He knew he had no right to lie to her. And as she put one hand on the armchair, House nodded. Silence surrounded them.

 _I can give you a magic kiss. That always help_ , she offered. _No, it doesn't_ , House answered softly, suppressing quickly the tiny smile he felt rising in his chest. Rachel made a step forward, standing in front of him. _Mummy say you have to believe in magic !_ Her smile enlightened her eyes as she said those words. House didn't even know what he was supposed to tell her. Minutes have passed since he's left Cuddy and he was no longer focused on the pain, despite it was still crushing in his thigh. _She tells me to close my eyes. And look._

He was about to ask what he was supposed to look at when Rachel stepped closer and left a tiny kiss on his right thigh, just beneath his scar. It lasted less than a second but the sensation survived a thousand more. His throat tightened as he swallowed, looking at her in total disbelief. For a second he's closed involuntarily his blue eyes. _It's better ?_ she asked with a proud smile. There's been no sign of disgust or hesitation in her action, she has barely looked at his scar anyway. Millions of chills were running along his leg up to his heart. Lips half-opened House simply nodded, failing to find words.

One hand on his knee, Rachel smiled at him. _Yeah_ , House whispered, _I'll get you some water._ He stood cautiously while she waited for him. No, it wasn't really better. But he knew he could deal with it. Because it was now the kind and maybe the only magic trick he was ready to believe in.

* * *

 _Thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi,_

 _This story has a very special place in my heart and I hope you'll find it as beautiful as I think it is. I'll never have enough of such Howse. Mine._  
 _It's actually pretty long. And my favourite._  
 _I wrote the entire story, listening to "The Breaking Of The Fellowship" and "May it Be", two absolute masterpieces from "The Lord Of The Ring"._

 _Thank you._  
 _Ju_

* * *

 **Living Proof  
** **9.**

Cuddy came out from their bedroom, inhaling the peaceful atmosphere of her home. She joined House in the living room, frowning when she saw he was rubbing his thigh, absently fixing a point in front of him. Sat on a chair, he noticed her presence when she put some covers on the table and turned to him, letting her fingers massaging his neck and the short hair on his nape. _You're okay ?_ she wondered. _I'm fine. Just ... memories._ She felt helpless in front of his blue eyes but managed to smile, still stroking his nape. _Do you wanna talk about it ?_ He shook his head. Cuddy stepped back as he stood up. _Wake up our little astronaut_ , he just said. Her heart danced in her chest as he pronounced those words, but she kept looking at him. A few months ago, out of the blue, he told her he wanted to know her better. First, she's been surprised and amused because most of the time, he understood her better than she understood herself. Since then, though, mostly after having slowly made love, they would start talking about things they've never really shared with anyone else before. It was a time where they were both physically and metaphorically naked. _We don't have to do that if you ..._ House lay a finger on her lips. _Cuddy, it's alright._ Leaving a quick kiss on her forehead, House took the covers. She realized he had left his cane behind.

Pillow beneath their head, they lay under the covers, Rachel between them. They were surrounded by a stunning silence. Sometimes, they would hear the red oak leaves dancing and rustling under the calm assault of the august wind, but that was all. Above them, the sky was an endless and cloudless starry vault. _Are they very very far away ?_ Rachel quietly asked as if she was afraid of disturbing the silence. Cuddy smiled and turned her head, looking at her companion but before either one them could answer, Rachel yelled half-laughing. _I saw one !_ She pointed the sky where the falling star has already disappeared. _You have to make a wish every time you see one,_ her mother said. House and Cuddy looked at each other a moment. He could tell she was delighted and happy that they shared such a moment. _Can I tell you my wish ?_ asked Rachel, crossing her arms on her chest with a smile. _No you have to keep it a secret until it's accomplished,_ said Cuddy. _But if it never happens ?_

 _You always get what you need, Rach_. Cuddy looked up at her companion, smiling at the reference that only she could understand. His voice was calm and soft but she knew him to well not to see his discomfort. Cuddy knew it wasn't the most comfortable position for him but, it was deeper than the pain in his leg. She wished she could take his hand, telling him with that gesture that she was there, whatever unpleasant memories he was lost in. _Would you like to hear some stories ?_ he asked after a moment. Rachel nodded and wriggled a little to get closer when he began to show her specific stars. She asked questions to which he answered with the most simple words he could find. Cuddy listened to them, a silent witness of their complicity. A little after one a.m., House felt Rachel's head finding a place against his arms. _Can we sleep in the garden tonight ?_ she asked with a yawn, wriggling under the covers. _Not tonight honey_ , Cuddy said, telling her it was time to go back to bed. _Tomorrow then ?_

 _Thank you Howse_ , Rachel whispered, hugging him quickly as he sat. She left a tiny kiss on his cheek before following her mother in the villa. Left alone in the garden, House began to rub his thigh. His fingers found hesitantly the place where she's kissed him and he closed his eyes. Tonight had been special and he'd lie to himself if he said that he hadn't liked it. _She fell asleep almost immediately_ , Cuddy said as she approached him but frowned as soon as she saw his face, _what's wrong ?_ She sat near him and took his hand. _I'm just tired and my leg hurts_ , he answered. She put two fingers under his bearded chin. _Don't lie to me_. His eyes were two pale and grey pearls. They were so melancholic and lonely that it shot a painful jolt through her heart. _Why are you so sad ?_ she wondered, caressing his cheek with her thumb. Right where Rachel's kissed him. Lips half-opened, House shook slowly his head.

 _When I was a kid ..._ , he began hesitantly. He searched her pale blue eyes in the night and immediately found them. She was beautiful as always but something in the way she was looking at him reassured him. Cuddy didn't say anything, knowing how hard it was for him. They didn't physically touch each other anymore but there was more between them at that time. _My father ..._ House inhaled deeply and bit his lips ... _Sometimes, he made me sleep outside when ... when I ..._ The rest of the words died in his throat. _Oh my god, but ... you were just a ch-ild_ , she stammered lowly. He saw tears in her eyes and he wasn't sure how to behave if she prayed for more answers. She didn't. _That's why I know them so much_ , he continued with a fragile smile. House leaned forward and captured her tears with his lips. She felt sorry for the little boy he once has been. _I've got new memories now, with the two of you_ , he whispered. She took his hand and watched as he interlaced their fingers. _That's not so simple_ , Cuddy said sadly.

 _I want it to be. I wish ..._ Cuddy placed a finger on his lips and whispered : _Then find your falling star and make a wish._ He stared at her a moment, then looked down when he thought he was himself closed to tears. Cuddy took his hand as they stood and kissed him tenderly, telling him in a whisper that she loved him. He followed her inside the villa, glancing at the sky one more time. Just as he stepped inside, a falling star crossed the celestial sphere.

* * *

 _Thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi everyone,_

 _Seems like I'm back with a new little story, one that's very closed to my heart for god knows the reason. Maybe, because that's just Howse._

 _It's good to be back ... I kind of forgot what I was to be with them._

 _Enjoy your reading, people and thanks again for the support. Could it bring a smile on your face and make you happy, at least a quarter of an hour..._

 _Ju_

* * *

 **Living Proof**

 **10.**

The sunny evening light of May has slowly started to decline, leaving his office in a semi-obscurity. Not much light was needed anyway to read the well-known symptoms on the white board. He reached for his phone and dialled her number, looking absently in front of him. House ran a tired hand across his face and closed his eyes when she finally answered. He has missed her voice, _was_ missing her and closing his eyes seemed to help focusing on _her_. She sounded tired and he imagined his own fingers slowly tracing their way on her graceful face, chasing away her tiredness. But instead, he just told her that he would be late and saying so, he heard her smile. Because being late was his way of saying he wanted nothing but coming home – that he didn't want to sleep in his office two nights in a row.

 _You'll figure it out_ , she said and heard him take a deep breath. House nodded even if she couldn't see him. There wasn't much to be said but the comfortable silence they shared seemed to give them an invisible but yet palpable strength. Cuddy was wondering what he was thinking about. As much as she wanted him back home, just knowing that he was on the other side of the line was enough. _Don't wait for me_ , he finally said to her but deep down, he selfishly wished she would. Cuddy was in a middle of a sentence when House heard Rachel's voice behind her. He opened his eyes and let out a smile when she told him to hold on a second. _Why aren't you in your bed ?_ He could picture Rachel nonchalantly shrugging, a gesture Cuddy swore she's taken from no one but him. House bit his tongue when Cuddy sighed, feeling a rush of pride in his chest.

Suddenly, Rachel's voice was being heard again and more accurately. _It's Howse ? Mum, muuuummy, can I talk to him please, please, pleeeaaase ?_ House looked out the glass door and shook his head when she burst into laughter. He perfectly knew what Cuddy was thinking about, that in a middle of a case, the last thing he needed was Rachel's childish hysteria. But to be true, he _kind of_ missed that little _yet_ not-that-annoying pain in the ass too. Glancing at the white board, House told Cuddy to give Rachel her phone. She apologized, but he couldn't say anything else as Rachel started talking immediately. She talked about teeth, some funny rat that turned out to be a very sweet and loving mouse and the rest of her story died with her laughing again. House found himself chuckling a little. _Good night, Howse, tomorrow is pancake's morning !_

 _Six hours later_ ; the night was colder than what he's thought first, or maybe it was just him. He limped toward the villa, hearing without really listening to the city's nightly rumours. Struggling a little with the key, House finally stepped in, took off his shoes and considered what he was supposed to do now. Fatigue was all over his shoulders and body. He would have been alone, sleep would certainly have avoided him. His leg hurt like hell, despite the two ibuprofen he's taken before leaving the hospital. House left his jacket on the hanging rail, feeling nauseous and mentally battered by something bigger than him. He staggered in the middle of the corridor and his eyes fell on Rachel's bedroom door, reminding him of the call. Today, he wasn't that alone anymore.

House sat on the edge of the bed, with nothing but his black tee-shirt and a pair of boxers. His left hand holding his cane, he massaged his right thigh with the other, eyes closed, jaw clenched. He hasn't seen it coming and even though nothing could have been done to save that woman, he stayed powerless and frozen, wondering about what went wrong and what he's missed. Yes, he's figured it out but the price to pay was too high, even for him.

 _Hey..._ The softness of Cuddy's hand found his neck as she knelt behind him and slowly ran her fingers through his short hair. House lowered his head and opened his blue eyes. His throat tightened and a deep breath shook his shoulders. _I thought you were asleep_ , he said as she just stayed there, holding him. She didn't have to ask him. The broken tone of his voice, the way he's been rubbing his thigh and how he just indulged himself in her embrace told her everything she needed to know. _You're home now,_ she whispered into his ear. Cuddy knew that no word could comfort her companion from the loss of a patient, but who was she for not trying.

 _Close your eyes and try to sleep_ , she said as they lay beneath the sheets in a tight embrace. Cuddy placed a tender kiss on his forehead, telling him once more that he was home and it was the last words he heard that night. She stayed awake a moment, caressing his hair. She thought about all the promises laying in his hands every time a patient was presented to him. She thought about the more and more non-existent defensive walls around that man's heart, honoured to be the woman with whom he has chosen not to be _just_ the diagnostician but the man behind him.

Early in the morning, Cuddy was awoken by her daughter's whispers and as she opened her eyes, Rachel showed her what she was cautiously treasuring in her little hands. _Mommy look, I've got two,_ she continued to whisper as she ran her tongue where the teeth was missing. They fondly smiled at each other. _The tooth fairy has been kind with you_ , Cuddy told her. Rachel vigorously nodded and watched the two dollars in the palm of her hand. _She's so nice, yes!_

When her daughter's returned to bed, Cuddy turned to face House who she knew wasn't sleeping anymore. Though he did not open his eyes, she knew a smile was hidden behind his eyelids. _You didn't have to do that_ , she said, tenderly kissing him and finding her place back into his arms. House held her tight and tenderly rubbed his nose against her jaw. _One tooth, two parents_ , he mumbled into her hair before falling asleep again.

* * *

 _Thanks. Written in a hurry, I may have left mistakes ..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi everyone,_

 _One Living Proof for a special occasion, 15th of May ... It took place one week after "Living Proof 10"._

 _Enjoy the reading as much as I enjoy writing it !_  
 _Thanks for the review, as always._

 _Ju_

* * *

 **11.**

Under the wooden awning behind the villa, Cuddy smiled at the sound of forks clattering on plates. The silent approval of this evening ritual filled the nocturnal atmosphere. She took her own plate and met House's gaze before taking a seat next to him. Everything sounded and looked like they were on holidays. Dining in the garden wasn't something she'd been used to doing through the years. But diner has now taken a particular meaning, a sort of familial moment they've learn to love and share together during the last twelve months. They ate quietly, making small-talk and listening to Rachel who was telling them all the things she's seen at the museum they visited with her school that day.

 _You've tomatoes everywhere_ , Rachel suddenly laughed. She swallowed her own spaghetti, raising her head and looking straight into House's blue eyes. He grinned and made a funny face; and as Rachel burst into laughter, Cuddy rewarded him with a slight push. With a genuine smile, he simply shrugged and finished his plate.

 _Can we go now?_ Rachel whispered to her mother. House frowned as the two Cuddy smiled to each other. The elder nodded; Rachel stood in front of House, claiming for his attention. Y _ou can't come, you have to stay here_ , she said very seriously. _That's very kind of you_ , he answered playfully, one eyebrow arched. She squinted but approved with a nod. He eyed her when she rushed into the villa.

 _I don't like the two of you conspiring behind my back_ , he grumbled and turned his head toward Cuddy who was smiling from ear to ear. _You can wash the dishes_ , she nonchalantly said as she stood. He shook his head and wrapped his left arm around her waist, welcoming her on his good leg. _Oh no, I'm not_ , he replied. She smirked and softly pressed her lips against his. He moaned quietly when she parted her lips, brushing his mouth with her tongue. She kept kissing him for a while as he lazily answered. _Yes you are_ , she murmured with a peck on top of his nose. House looked at her a few seconds before releasing her from his tender embrace. _Yeah,_ maybe _that I am_ , he sighed.

 _The next morning._

 _Can I wake him up?_ Rachel asked in a low voice, looking up at her mother standing behind her. Cuddy nodded and followed her as she made her way to the bed and sat next to the sleeping silhouette of House. With a bright smile, Rachel kissed his unshaven cheek and slightly shook his shoulder. Running one hand on his sleepy face, he sat against the bedstead. On her knees, Rachel bit her lips and handed him a little box and an envelope. _Happy birthday Howse!_ she happily claimed.

He tried as much as possible to hide his embarrassment, but Cuddy saw the confusion in his blue eyes despite the little smile he offered to Rachel. _Thanks Shortie_ , he said softly. _Open it!_ she pressed him, laughing in turn. The happiness in her voice made the two adults smile to each other. _Is that me_? he asked chuckling as he showed them the drawing. _Yes! Howse and Mum and me. You like it?_

 _I do, Rach_ , _thanks_. He then took the box, feeling the little girl's attentive eyes on him. A small lapis lazuli amulet fell on the palm of his hand; different shades of blue were running on the surface. _It's like your eyes_ , Rachel said shyly. House felt a tender feeling rising into his chest and bent forward, leaving a kiss on her forehead. _Thank you very much_.

 _You can put it with you howse keys. It'll always be with you_ , she offered hopefully. _That'd be an excellent idea_ , he replied, making her smile cheerfully. House rolled the mineral stone between his fingers and listened to her, telling him she bought it at the museum the day before. The little girl left the bedroom a moment as she went after his keys. _Did she buy that with the money we gave her last week?_ House asked as Cuddy came closer and said: _If you'd known, you'd have given the tooth fairy a hundred bucks_.

He laughed and shook his head. _She shouldn't have …_

 _She loves you,_ she simply said _._ Cuddy bit her lips and took his right hand. _You deserve us, House. When she asked me when your birthday was, I couldn't … I know you don't like celebrating your birthday, but it's the first one you have with us. And I think you'd better get used to it_. He lowered his gaze, a little shaken by all the promises contained into her words. Cuddy easily witnessed the meaning of this gift in his companion's eyes, knowing that he would cherish it for the rest of his life. She kissed him softly. _I know you think I've already given you your present_ , she continues. He grinned at the souvenirs of their love-making in the early morning. When a wave of pure pleasure has finally surrounded them, she has whispered him a happy birthday before kissing him devotedly, sheltered under his masculine body. _But I've got something else for you._ Cuddy handed him another envelope.

Rachel came back, jumped on the bed and gave him the key. _What is it?_ she asked when she saw the framed photo. _Us_ , House answered. He shook his head and bit his lips, showing the little girl the picture Cuddy has offered him. He remembered very well that evening when, coming home after a conference in Philadelphia, Cuddy has found them asleep on the couch, Rachel curled up on him.

 _Huh yes,_ she laughed, _you were so snoring!_ House glanced at her and replied shockingly : _No, I wasn't!_

Cuddy rolled her eyes, smiling and took the presents just as, reaching for Rachel's arms, House began to tickle her.

* * *

 _Thanks ..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi everyone,_

 _Back with a new story for which I literally have a crush ... I write it quickly. It was so clear in my mind._

 _Three days ago, I couldn't find sleep. My brain was crazy. And I forced myself into thinking about something peaceful. God, it worked more than anything I know._

 _Those three are magical._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Living Proof  
12.**

She gave him the last plate and leaned on the counter. " _I'm so tired_ " she yawned and watched him doing the dishes then drying his hands. Long days of work seemed even longer now that she knew someone was waiting for her to come home. It was true both ways even if she was more eager to admit it than he was. It was good to have him, it felt right and natural. They still fought and drove themselves completely crazy, that'd never change. It was what they were, who they were. It was challenging and sometimes insufferable. But it brought life where there wasn't really any before. He kept her on her feet.

House eyed her tensed silhouette and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and indulged herself against his broad chest. " _Those three days off weren't a good idea"_ she grumbled, feeling as if she might just fall asleep in his arms. House smiled, brushing her hairs with his mouth. " _You had fun, forgot the hospital for a while and spent some time with Rachel, you needed it_ " he answered. A soft smiled curved her lips and she ran her hands on his back. House smirked. God, she hated it when he was so annoyingly right. Cuddy raised her head and slightly pecked his lips " _Thank y-"_. A yawn muffled her voice. " _Cute_ " he mumbled outrageously …

 _"Howse, can I have this one?_ "

A soft laugh escaped Cuddy's mouth as they both turned their head and watched Rachel. " _Why are you both so obsessed_ _with my t-shirt, seriously?"_ he wondered with an exasperated sigh. " _It's yours_ " Cuddy answered quietly. Rachel nodded immediately and added: " _It smells good_ ". House trapped his tongue between his teeth and shook his head, refusing to smile. His cheeks hurt. He wasn't used to smile so often, to feel _that thing_ every time he was both Cuddy and her miniature's attention. Rachel stretched out her arms and lowered her head, looking at herself literally draped into one of _Howse_ 's t-shirt she has put on over her pyjamas. It was far too big for her and almost covered her arms; nothing could be seen of her legs. She grinned and crossed her arms on her chest protectively.

" _Mum's got one so I need one too! She wears the black one all the time when you're not here_ " Rachel defended herself with a pout he mimicked, glancing at Cuddy who raised an eyebrow. " _What?"_ she asked both defiantly and arrogantly. " _Can I keep it please?_ " she begged, pouting again. By the light dancing in her companion's blue eyes, Cuddy knew Rachel has already won. " _Just tonight_ " House finally agreed, rolling his eyes " _now, bed!_ " He leaned against the counter, shaking his head _again_. _"Yeah!_ _Thanks Howse!"_ Rachel laughed and cautiously rushed into her bedroom. One eyebrow arched Cuddy was looking at him, her eyes sparkling with sarcasm and love. " _I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see another Cuddy leading you around the nose so easily_ " He devoured her broad smile with a hungry kiss. She grinned against his mouth, bit his lips and pushed him slightly away.

" _She is a cunning manipulative Cuddy just like her mother_ " he told her, brushing her lips. His blue shiny eyes were locked into hers. " _You succumbed to her smile, House_ " Cuddy replied indulgently and kissed back. " _Guess, she learned that after me then_ ". She smacked him on the chest and escaped from his embrace. He grinned. " _And for the record, I let you manipulate me just for the mind-blowing sex we're having tonight"_.

 _Two weeks later  
_ Cuddy entered the kitchen and kissed quickly House's cheek. He hadn't slept quite well the night before, pacing in the living room to ease the pain in his leg. Night like that, when he crawled back into bed and took her in his arms, he knew she couldn't find sleep either. As she finished her tea, Cuddy found the room strangely silent - a contented silence. When her eyes fell on Rachel hungrily eating her bowl of cereals, she frowned and half-sighed half-laughed. " _Where did you get that t-shirt?_ " she asked innocently. House failed hiding his smile behind his cup and glanced at Rachel. " _It's a gift from Howse. I can't have his so he bought me one!_ " she answered as if it was obvious. Cuddy bit her lips, finally realizing they were wearing the same Rolling-Stone t-shirt, though in different sizes.

" _You're cute_ "

Rachel beamed.

House pulled a face because _he_ was the one Cuddy was looking at.

* * *

 _Thanks ... x_

 _Gosh, I feel better._


	13. Chapter 13

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi everyone,_

 _The last one was somehow epic, so much review. You really loved it and it makes me happy.  
This one should have been published two days ago but I've been busy. It was for a special occasion. Especially for all our American Huddy fans. Well, for all Huddy fans actually. Anyway.  
It's never too late._

 _Not my best writing, sorry._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Living Proof  
** **13.**

"Room service" he announced from behind her. Cuddy smiled without looking at him as he sat next to her. A small sigh of relief came out of his mouth as he lay down on the blanket, kicking off his shoes and stretching out his long legs. His hand found the small of her back and he absent-mindedly started to caress it through the fabric of her light summer dress. He was asking for a distraction. Without commenting, Cuddy placed a gentle hand on his thigh and massaged it through his khaki shorts. Her movements were precise and innocent as a breath. It was a gesture they weren't ever talking about, not trying to give it more than a thought. It was intimate. It was also a genuine acceptance of what they could give to each other.

She felt it shake a little under her careful touch and frowned. "I'm fine" House reassured her, eyes closed. A small breeze was agitating the leaves. One arm bend over his face to protect himself from the sun piercing through the branches, he inhaled deeply. "Where's Rachel?" he asked after a moment. "She found some friends a moment ago, over there" Cuddy answered with a smile in her voice "some friends of her age, for a change". House raised his head and looked in the direction she was showing him, grumbling. She hit him on the chest just as a tiny smile appeared on his lips. Cuddy shook her head and looked over at Rachel. "She's having fun"

After a quick nap, Rachel has returned playing with her friends. It was way too hot to walk around the park they've chosen for their urban expedition. Left by themselves, House and Cuddy spent a peaceful afternoon, talking about everything and nothing particular and both keeping an eye on Rachel. It was easy to be together. Silence was never empty; it was sometimes even more meaningful than a long conversation. He was offering her some time off, away from the hospital - he has confiscated her phone - and her professional problems. She was learning again how to take some time for herself, for that _us_ that mattered so much.

It was Rachel who has started to talk about it, the fireworks above the Hudson River. The real and historical meaning of those festivities was mostly unknown for her, it was just one more special day she would spend with her mum and her _Howse_ who has tried - unsuccessfully this time - to explain to her what the 4th of July meant for all Americans. She was so happy that they'll go to New-York, she barely listened to him.

...

They occasionally heard about Rachel when she came running around them out of breath, asking for water. Her smile and joy were infectious. Seconds later, she'd have joined her band again and House would stare at her with a pensive look. "You're smiling" Cuddy whispered against his ear, one hand lost into his brown and grey hairs. His white opened shirt was dangling over his bare chest. He suddenly looked tired. A moment passed before he finally looked at her, blue eyes filled with uncertainty. "She blew away all my convictions, Cuddy" he admitted with a softness that took both their breath away "both of you. Nothing ever prepared me for the two of you"

"It's that bad?" she wondered. He took her hand, examined pensively her fingers. "No" he whispered with a little smile "it's not". She smiled more openly and kissed him. From a respectful distance and over the last year, she has seen House becoming more and more involved in their daily life. Sometimes though, he seemed blissfully unaware of what his stable presence meant for Rachel. And for her. He was pretending not to care _too much_ , doing things when she hasn't really asked, remembering others they haven't been talking about very seriously but knew were important for her. She wished he could be more optimistic and stop acting like he was constantly walking on eggshells. "As a father?" she tried cautiously, her lips trapped between her teeth. He chuckled, sighing. "How long have you been waiting before asking me that?" he asked mockingly, staring at her. She blushed and looked away. "She admires you" Cuddy answered honestly "and I've … I've always wished we could …"

"Be a family" he said for her.

"Be a family" Cuddy nodded, looking at him this time.

But he was watching Rachel who was coming back to them. "Aren't we somehow?"

Cuddy knelt at his side and with her fingers under his chin, turned his head. "God I love you" she whispered before placing an affectionate and long kiss on his lips. She laughed softly when he just kept staring at her, smiling slightly. "That's disgusting" Rachel grumbled, making a funny face. House grimaced at her. The little girl tiredly sat between them and sighed "I'm so so tired". She giggled. Cuddy laughed and brushed her hairs away from her face. "My turn to buy diner, what would you like Honey?"

...

The night fell above New York and Rachel became more and more excited, impatiently waiting for the fireworks. The sky turned into beautiful colours; it was a vast landscape of pastel. Salmon pink and orange. Purple and blue. People gathered in the park, lots of children with the same dreamy look as Rachel. And then, the first detonation exploding above their heads. A sudden bang that sent a thrill through the crowd. Brilliant vermillion, gold and green. Rachel was standing on her feet, mesmerized. It was magical. Flowers of different colours, stars leaving trails of silver and gold behind them burst into the dark sky. It was an explosion of colours and forms. It was everything.

A few minutes after the beginning, Cuddy saw House kneeling near Rachel and whispering something in her ear. The girl nodded then put her little hands on his shoulders. "Ready?" he asked before slowly standing up. Cuddy watched his face, looking for any trace of discomfort and pain. But he reassured her with a little nod and watched for a pure second the fireworks lightening up her pretty face as his woman smiled _only_ to him. Installed on his shoulders, Rachel was oblivious of the silence exchange between them. Her small exclamations echoed those of the crowd. When the grande finale began, Cuddy took his left hand and found her place against his chest. Like a real-life photograph*

"Best 4th of July of my life" House told her, interlacing their fingers.

When the show ended, the sudden silence was brief and applause rippled around the giant park.

* * *

* " _like a real-life photograph_ " A sentence that I found somewhere on the web.

 _Thanks a lot.  
Oh and I've never ever visited New-York, so. So nothing._


	14. Chapter 14

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hello, thanks to all the people who read and leave reviews.  
_

 _On May, 15th I wrote a story telling us how Rachel and Cuddy deciced that Howse definitely deserved a birthday present. Do you remember what Cuddy offered him ? (Living Proof #11)  
_

 _This chapter is a flash-back of that particular moment._

 _And was written for a dear friend. Happy Birthday Lili ... (blablablaaa)_

 _Enjoy as much as I love it._

 _Ju_

* * *

 **Living Proof  
14.**

It was late when the taxi stopped in front of her home. The moon was discreet and the stars shining above her head, Cuddy thanked the driver and paid for the travel from the train station. The neighbourhood was quiet and the outside lamp under the porch guided her to the villa. She could picture him in her mind, turning it on for her to be sure she wasn't left in the dark when she came home. It has genuinely surprised her the first time, but the feeling has soon disappeared. Cuddy has felt welcomed and cherish in a way she has rarely felt before, knowing that she was wanted somewhere that wasn't the hospital. The house was quiet too. The calm atmosphere was some king of a trigger and she felt the fatigue rolled over her quickly. The conference in Philadelphia has been interesting but Cuddy has found herself thinking about going home more often than she would have guessed. A few years ago, such a though wouldn't have crossed her mind because nothing – or no one – was never waiting for her after work. The villa was a nice place to live – and work. During countless evenings, she had finished writing emails and letters, reading files or reviewing some reports for a meeting. In many ways and for many years, her home has been an extension of the hospital. But not anymore. Adopting Rachel has changed everything, helping her to drawn a firm line between her work and her daughter. Her little girl was the precious gift she has ever been given in her life, she was a real blessing.

A lamp in the living room was still on, Cuddy noticed as she stepped out of her heels and took off her jacket. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the three pair of shoes under the coat rail: a small pair of basket, a pair of grey and yellow Nike one and her heels. She felt ridiculously happy. He was there too, House. The challenging blue-eye man she has met in Michigan and never stopped admiring and loving. He still owned his apartment though, she often wondered if he'd want to abandon his place and become an _official_ part of the family she was trying to build with him. His commitment to their relationship's been hard for him and still was. At first, it seemed that he didn't know where he'd belonged anymore. The presence of Rachel was still at some point disconcerting. The fondness her daughter expressed for _the funny man who loves her mommy_ was becoming more and more visible every day. Cuddy glanced at his keys on the cupboard before heading toward the living room.

...

"Oh god" she whispered, half-chuckling. Cuddy backed off a little, biting her lips as if she has stepped into something private. Both her man and daughter were sprawled on the couch, sleeping soundly. A soft snoring was coming from House's half-opened lips. Curled up on him and in her pyjamas, Rachel has her head on his left shoulder and her face hidden in the crook of his neck, her body covering half of his chest and trapped between House and the couch. His left arm was protectively wrapped around Rachel's back and made Cuddy wonder if it was unconscious and voluntary. Whatever this was, her love for him grew even more stronger. To her teary eyes, they were the two most beautiful persons in her world.

There was something comforting in watching a wounded man peacefully asleep beside a young child. _Her_ man, she thought. The one she loved, the one who chose her a long time ago and loved her in return. Cuddy wondered if he really realized how much he was needed, how much he was giving them just by being present. When she has talked about the conference in Philadelphia, House has protested against the baby-sitting; like he always did anyway. "I trust you with her" she has said, being rewarded with a soft groan and a mumbled nod from House. After the usual bargaining, a little peck on the lips and a smile, the capitulation was signed. Silently, she pulled out her cell phone and took a photo of her two loves, grinning in the dark as she imagined House's reaction at the picture. The domesticity of the scene made her feel something she hadn't felt before. It was clear he has never thought of himself as a father figure and had never expected to play such an important role in the life of a child. That was probably the reason why Rachel felt so closed to him. There weren't any expectations from her. When the pain was minor, he has such a lively personality that it met Rachel's needs easily. During bad days however, he retrieved and Cuddy knew it was because he didn't want Rachel to see it, to see how hurt he was, protecting her from something he has learned himself way to young. The extents of suffering and both physics and mental injuries House has endured during his childhood were still and for a most part a painful mystery.

...

The softness in House's blue eyes made Cuddy aware of every cell in her body. His arm wrapped more tightly around Rachel as he tried to move, but failed. He rolled his eyes but returned her smile. No word has been pronounced yet but the silent dialogue between them filled their heart of longing. Cuddy padded toward the couch and sat next to him, playing with his fingers.

"You're late" he whispered. She smiled, his voice sounded sleepy.

"Train was late" she answered, though he already knew it. She has texted him immediately.

"She wanted to wait until you came back" he said when she looked at Rachel and caressed her back "jealous 'cause she stole your favourite place?"

He grinned but instantly frowned when she didn't respond. House took hold of her hand with his right one and squeezed it slightly. Her eyes were misty, she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"You're okay?"

With a tired smile, she nodded slowly and looked at their joined hands for a long time. Rachel hadn't moved at all, comfortably curled up upon him. It wasn't the first time but it has never lasted so long. She wondered if his leg hurt, if -

"I love you" she said, her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper. She half-realized what she's just said and looked tenderly in his eyes.

"Well, that makes two of us then" House answered playfully, watching her smile softly at his hidden nervousness.

"Does that mean you love you or you love me?" she continued, amused. Their fingers were still intertwined.

"I'll let you guess"

"Ass"

"Yep"

House grinned devilishly when she shook her head. One hand on his chest, Cuddy pecked him lightly several times and barely drew back when Rachel woke up. House sighed desperately.

"Mommy?"

"Hi honey" Cuddy smiled and careful of House's bad leg took Rachel on her laps "it's time to go to bed"

"I miss you" her daughter said and threw her arms around Cuddy's neck.

"I miss you too" she answered.

Her eyes never left her companion's blue ones.

…

"Howse, he is the best story teller ever" Rachel said in a hushed voice when Cuddy tucked her in "'d night mommy, I love you"

"I love you too" Cuddy managed quickly and watched her little girl drift into sleep. She stayed with her a moment, mesmerized by how secure Rachel felt with both of them. She's seen the two bowls of popcorn and the DVD of Monsters, Inc. in the living room and smiled in the dark at the souvenir. Wilson has bought the DVD but House has been _condemned_ – such were his words anyway – to watch it with Rachel.

…

House turned off the light in the living room and limped toward the entry, verifying the door was correctly locked. Cuddy met him half-way in the corridor and faced him. His hands found her waist, hers found his chest again.

"I missed you too, _Sully_ " she mocked gently.

"Do I look like a furry blue monster with horns and purple spots?" he retorted offended, frowning.

"You're a gentle monster"

"You're not afraid?" he asked, pulling her closer "I'm very good at make you scream"

Cuddy laughed joyfully, shaking her head. He shushed her with a series of light kisses. She took his hands and let him drag her slowly to the bedroom where he undressed her with a gentleness that left her breathless.

"Thanks for Rachel" Cuddy whispered against his skin. She untied his shirt and let it fall on the floor "for everything" she kissed him once more and unbuckle his belt and jean "you're so loved"

"Shut up" House replied quickly but with an equal tone.

His voice was soft but nervous, embarrassed by the purity of her words and the unexpected happiness that washed over him at the moment. He kissed her smile and followed her under the sheets. Spooned against his chest, Cuddy soon closed her eyes and forgot everything that wasn't him.

"How can you fell asleep so fast?" he wondered, breathing her in.

Her answer was given sleepily.

"Because I'm exactly where I wanna be"

* * *

 _Thanks..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Dear people,_

 _School doesn't allow me to write as much as I want too. I'm barely writing and it's depressing.  
It's been a long time for Living Proof too. _

_This one is a gift for my friend, Lisa. We've been talking about it for a long time and it's her Living Proof.  
Happy Birthday Lisa ;*_

 _It could have been written in a better way, tho. Sorry If I made fault.  
House and Cuddy are together, it's been already six months._

 _Enjoy it._

* * *

 **Living Proof**  
 **14.**

They were on the road on a Sunday's October, going home after spending the day at Arlene's. Behind them, the sun was caressing the line of the horizon – the sky was a sea of fire and purple clouds. It added to her peacefulness as she drove them back to Princeton. Much to Cuddy's surprise and despite her apprehension, her mother had been nice and hadn't said much to her daughter's companion. He has been quiet a good part of the day too. In regards of what happened the first time, Cuddy has feared a disaster. But above all, it was House's presence at her side pretty much all day that has helped her to relax and enjoy it. Rachel was chatting in the back seat, mostly talking to herself but occasionally claiming House or her mother's attention about something she did with her cousins. Cuddy knew that she would probably fall asleep during the travel and smiled to herself at seeing House frequently offering playful answers to the child's comments, entertaining her in his own particular way.

It wasn't long before Rachel finally fall asleep and a comfortable silence settled in between House and Cuddy. They were about forty-five minutes from home. Despite the amusing tone of his voice when he was talking with Rachel, House was tired. Earlier in the afternoon, Arlene has insisted on going for a stroll after lunch and everyone has eagerly followed. House has reassured Cuddy that it was okay when she has started to protest against it. They have walked slower than the others. His dismay and discomfort hidden behind a blank face, she had still been able to see that his leg was bothering him. Near the end of the small walk, while holding hands, she's felt the crispation of his fingers. It has lovingly made her heart fell deeper for him than before.

"Your hands are cold" she remembered saying to him when their fingers had quickly brushed against each other while buckling their security belt.

He has looked down at where she had taken hold of his hand, but remained silent.

"My leg hurts" House had confessed quietly, looking out the car window.

"I know, let's go home" she had immediately offered with a warm smile as if _home_ was the most natural solution to his pain. Somehow, they both acknowledged that it was.

* * *

They arrived at the villa a little after seven.

"Your bag, Rach'" House told her when she jumped out the car.

"Oh no!" the girl half-screamed dramatically before climbing in the car and taking it.

Cuddy smirked at him, then grabbed her own bag in the boot. He was leaning heavily on his cane and then followed, limping behind her.

"Just like the view" he smirked when she turned her head to look at him.

"I wouldn't have guessed"

"Mum" Rachel called and they both turned their head toward her.

She was on her knees, her bag at her side and looking at something in the flowerbed.

"Probably a snail with the most incredible shell she's ever seen" he mocked, erasing a smile.

"Get inside, it won't be long" Cuddy offered, amused.

"You bet?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, and grabbed the bunch of keys.

He climbed the small steps, wincing when his leg protested against the sudden pressure. He could hear Rachel and Cuddy whispering and didn't enter the villa, baffled by the striking resemblance between the two. In the past, he has feared that adopting Rachel would put an end to that special thing that has always existed between Cuddy and him, without ever really admitting it. The strong relation between mother and daughter was something new to his inexperienced eyes. He felt privileged to witness such boundary – if not afraid of its strength. The link was undeniable and thought he still struggled to acknowledge that he was now a part of it, House was more attached to them that he hadn't to anything else in his life. Cuddy's wishes were simple and truthful; she wanted that link to bind the trio. Over the months, he has found a new rhythm, learning what it was to have a child at home, even some family rules and habits he wasn't accustomed too. It's been hard at first, settling into something new. And for weeks, he has felt absolutely out of place.

"Can we keep it, Mum?" he heard the little girl ask.

"Maybe he already has a home" Cuddy answered softly.

"You could give him something to eat"

"Milk and biscuit?" Rachel wondered, looking up at House who was glancing at the wandering kitten.

"Yep, sure"

Rachel didn't wait for her mother's acceptance and rushed toward the entry.

"Don't touch the cheerios!" House warned her as she disappeared in the hallway.

* * *

A bottle of ibuprofen was on the coffee table. He had his eyes closed and his hand on his thigh. Cuddy settled on the couch next to him and he slowly turned his head toward her. She smiled, one elbow on the back of the sofa. They exchanged few words, after which House closed his eyes again.

"Where's the cat?"

"Still outside, I guess he was too afraid. Plus, we don't know if he isn't all covered in fleas"

"Rachel's tenacious. He won't resist long"

"I guess not" Cuddy chuckled, leaning against his side "you're feeling better?"

"Hum"

"Good" she answered happily, listening to his steady breath.

There was a silence during which they simply enjoyed being together. It was often a stunning feeling for them, after years of spending evenings alone. House and Cuddy were aware that sharing a comfortable silence with someone – a silence that often conveyed more than a long dialogue – was something rare. It was one of the most intimate moments of their private life and they sensed the genuine purity of it. She has put on her yoga pants and one of his over-sized t-shirt and when he looked down at her, House found her smiling. She didn't even seem aware of it.

"You had a good day" he said.

"Better than I could have … than what I imagined" she answered honestly. She put an hand on his lower abdomen "thank for being here"

"Shut up Lisa Cuddy"

She laughed at his affectionate roughness.

"I like that" she whispered, breathing deeply.

"What?"

"This, the silence, us. I can't think about another way of spending my evenings …"

"Really?" House wondered, mischievous. She smiled warmly.

"I was alone before"

He didn't answer and simply brushed her forehead with his chin. The feelings were mutual but he wasn't expressing his in the same way that she was. His gestures were his answers, the proofs of his affection and love for her.

"Would you like a hot bath?" she asked, straightening herself.

* * *

It was late when he came home the next day. Cautiously, he hung his leather jacket and put aside his Nike. TV was still on and Cuddy was settled on the couch, a massive pile of folders on the table. He has half-wished she would be sleeping and at the same time, he hated to end the day with a fight and start a new one without a word, a kiss and even a smile from her. House limped then sat down next to her, feeling utterly uncomfortable. He gulped, searching for his words. Apologies and sincerity. He has to be sincere with her as much as she was trying to be with him. House stared blankly at the TV, his fingers were nervously taping on his cane.

Cross-legged on the couch and her arms folded on her laps, Cuddy stopped pretending she was actually reading a paper and put it aside. House let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she answered, it was a whisper.

She was still upset. At the same she was glad he had come home at all, mostly because she's thought he wouldn't. He has done that in the past, distancing himself from her after a fight and going back at his apartment. Once, she has just called him and found he was awake playing the piano in the middle of the night. That night, she has been the one to apologize and ask him to come back.

Today, he has crossed a line again. For the puzzle, the truth, the patient. She was blaming the doctor and as time passed, Cuddy was more annoyed with herself because of the facility with which she tended to forget the doctor she fought with and concentrate on the man she was living with. House was a genius, a jackass, an idiot. She has never met anyone else with such a gift for medicine. Above all, he was a man – _the most incredible man I've ever met_ , she thought, remembering her own words. She hasn't lied that morning and it made her smile that night.

Cuddy heard House snorting at her side when she slowly shifted position.

"Hi Rachel" he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood, looking at the little taggy creature that was dozing on her laps.

Cuddy bit her lips, not allowing herself to smile. She caressed the kitten's head between its ears and they both heard him purr of contentment. The cat lazily opened his eyes and looked at House. Then, in a slow motion, he stretched out.

"Woaw, even more flexible than you"

She had to laugh at his silliness. The sound made his heart breath and when he turned his head in her direction, searching her gaze, she looked at him briefly.

"I'm sorry" he offered "about today"

Cuddy frowned, sensing the sincerity behind his apology. She could have seen it in his blue eyes but she didn't look up. Instead, she intimately laced her fingers with his right hand. Shyness suddenly enveloped him and that was a feeling he didn't like about himself. He hated how it exposed his deepest fears and thoughts but he was sharing them with her. In a way, and even if it was still difficult to open up with people, House was extremely aware of what Cuddy represented for him, that she was, among all, the only person on Earth he trusted with his heart.

"Thanks"

"I'll do it again … I was right about it "

"I know" she said softly, finally locking her pale eyes with his "but it's not about you being right or wrong, it's about procedures and laws, about my position at the hospital. You know I'll always do my best to protect your job and the department"

"You've been doing that for years"

"My curse"

"But we're good, okay?" he asked hesitantly. He was emotionally exposed and his voice was a vulnerable one.

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"That's who we are"

Her attention went to the kitten who was trying to climb on House's laps.

"Oh no, mushroom, get out of here" he complained then when he saw her grinning "what? I don't like cats"

"This one likes you apparently"

He feigned annoyance when she started talking about what they did with Rachel to win its trust.

" I promise we didn't give him your cheerios"

"Well, thanks" he ironically answered, preventing the kitten to climb in his laps _again_ then addressed him directly "god, you're annoying"

"Pretty much like you, all clingy and annoying"

He stared blankly at her.

"Are you comparing me to a cat?

"Like you didn't do the same thing, two minutes ago?" she retorted, amused.

"Like you were complaining"

He was about to continue when his phone rang.

"What?" he snapped, his eyes never leaving Cuddy's. The exchange was short and he hung up quickly "I'll have to go. The ducklings need my brain"

" 'kay"

He raised and bent to kiss her brow.

"Go to sleep, I'll try to be back in a few hours" he said softly.

House smiled as shyly as he has kissed her, leaving Cuddy confused with all the emotions she felt at the same time. She grabbed the collar of his black shirt, her hand moving quickly to his nape and she claimed for his lips, returning the kiss he's been too shy to give entirely. Both the timidity of his gesture and the uncertainty in his blue eyes before he kissed her made her heart ached. Lips grazed lips, caressed and retreated. The air he was breathing was full of her; House deepened the kiss instantly, regaining his self-confidence. That gesture always meant more than words for them, so Cuddy made sure he realized once again how deep her love and affection for him were. She made it last to the point oxygen was needed. They parted, searching their breath.

"Make sure this thing doesn't sleep in the bed" House announced against her half-opened lips.

"He's cute" Cuddy replied, playing along with him.

"I don't like _cute_. And you're mine. And I don't like to share. Is that clear?"

"Clear" she laughed.

He grinned with a shy delight, kissed her lips once more then left.

* * *

"Hi Howse" Rachel welcomed him when he entered the kitchen.

" 'd morning" he grumbled back before taking a seat.

"Gipsy loves them" she said giggling when she gave him the box of cheerios.

"What's the …"

House pushed back his chair and looked down, frowning when he saw _said_ Gipsy rubbing against his jean. Next thing he heard was both Rachel and Cuddy's laugh.

"Hi Jerry"

"It's Gipsy!" Rachel protested vigorously "and Tom is the cat!"

"You're sure?" House wondered, trying to get rid of the kitten.

"Yes"

Cuddy stood against the counter, watching the interaction between her daughter and the man in their life that wasn't more than a child sometimes. She loved that part of him and the simplicity of his conversation with Rachel, sensing that their complicity often went beyond words.

"Mum said we can keep him" the girl announced, smiling "we will be his family!"

"Sounds just great" House answered, sarcastic, before receiving a little tap by Cuddy who was passing behind him.

* * *

 _Thanks._


	16. Chapter 16

**Living Proof**

* * *

 _Hi,_

 _It's been a long while since I last published a Living Proof ... fifteen months. Apologies._ _Life has been difficult and I've lost my Hachel muse ... completely. I've missed them deeply and I'm glad they're finally back in my life. I had this idea when I was struck into traffic a few days ago. My writing is a little rusty, apologies.  
_

 _The story takes place two months after "Two Stories" and it's February._

 _Enjoy your reading, it's as much for me as it's for you._

Ju.

* * *

 **Living Proof**

 **17.**

Snow had fallen during the night. It gave the impression that everything was frozen in the present. The earth of yesterday was hidden beneath a spotless white blanket, like a new page. The murky clouds were masking a ghostly-like morning sun and their breath was coming out as pale as linen against the numbing air. The park was immaculate and silent. Somewhere, a branch cracked and snow dully fell on the ground. The only witnesses of their passing were the prints – two pairs of adult boots and one of a child. A small ring was drawn into the snow regularly beside the longest prints.

They were walking slowly, holding each other's hand loosely. Cuddy was wearing her gloves and House had his scarf wrapped around his neck. Rachel was wandering further up the path, looking around, playing with the snow and not paying attention to them at all. She had wanted to go to the park after seeing all the snow through her bedroom window. They'd taken a quick breakfast and gone out early.

"This is beautiful" Cuddy said quietly. She nudged him with her shoulder "do you still wish you hadn't gotten out of bed?"

"Depends on what we could have been doing" he answered. House didn't look at her but she saw the mischievous smile on his lips.

"You could have been reading me something" she continued, thinking about the new Allende book he's bought her "I like your voice when you read Spanish."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere"

"That's where you're wrong, Mister Huge Ego"

Her attention drifted to Rachel who was coming back in their direction. Cuddy readjusted her bobble hat and smiled at her rosy cheeks. The girl looked up and ran her tongue on her cold lips when House said her name. He put a finger against his mouth and slowly knelt, placing a hand against her back to show her where to stand.

"Look over there" he whispered. Cuddy and Rachel looked in the direction he was pointed at.

"I see him" Rachel whispered with a big smile.

"Me too" Cuddy said in a hushed voice.

The squirrel raised his head and sniffed the air. House, Cuddy and Rachel were perfectly still. The squirrel suddenly disappeared behind a branch and reappeared quickly. He jumped down the tree and ran to a bush, leaving small footprints in the snow. Rachel turned and smiled joyfully.

"Can we go see the tracks?"

* * *

Cuddy watched them all the time they observed the tracks and took several pictures with her phone. She could hear them talking quietly and loved that he was so eager to share his knowledges with Rachel. She thought about the last two months; the efforts he's made hadn't gone unnoticed and she had had time to think about her own behaviour. A few days after Hanukah, she'd surprised him with an intimate diner, having asked Wilson to babysit Rachel for the night. It had been a tensed yet enjoyable evening. Talking openly about their relationship and what wasn't really working had been difficult. They had talked sincerely until late into the night, until they'd felt the need to prolong the dialogue in the darkness of the bedroom where no words but their whispered name were pronounced.

She knew the cold wasn't helping much and that his leg had been acting up more than usual lately, but Cuddy couldn't help frowning when she saw House wince when he stood up. She approached and joined the conversation. House took her hand and laced their fingers. Their shoulders were occasionally touching as they walked. Cuddy said nothing but felt that he was reassembling his thoughts. When he finally spoke, his voice soft, serene.

"I don't remember a time when I was like Rachel"

"Perhaps that's the reason why you're good with her. You give her what you've never had" Cuddy answered softly.

They walked without talking for a moment. He was clearly lost in thoughts again and by the way he was unconsciously squeezing her hand, Cuddy knew they weren't good ones. She respected his retreat and kept an eye on Rachel.

"How can I be good with her when all I know is my own childhood?"

House frowned and bowed his head, releasing the tension that has encaged his chest. She gave him a small almost casual smile.

"You're trying" she said eventually. House looked at Rachel who has started building a small snowman "I make mistakes, House. Hell, I'm even scared I'm gonna screw up. But it doesn't mean I'm not a good mum"

"You are"

She smiled again.

"And you're a good man"

Cuddy stopped walking and turned to face him. They have never talked about it, about "dad", but tacitly knew it wasn't something they could decide on their own. It was, above all, Rachel's choice and for the moment, having a _Howse_ in her life was enough for her. Cuddy smiled and playfully touched his slightly red nose with the tip of her gloved finger.

"What do you want to say?" she asked "I'm in a good mood, go on, ask"

He didn't laugh, he rarely did but a small smile erupted on his lips.

"I'd like to bring my piano, if you feel fine with … moving your furniture a little"

"A little?" she grinned "what about when you're at your apartment?"

"We both know I spend less and less time there. I haven't even slept there in two months … after the _toothbrush incident_ " House said for her "Well _,_ _cataclysm_ I should say."

Cuddy rolled her eyes but admitted that she had hated sleeping in a bed without him here. They smiled stupidly at each other. House's gaze fell on her lips and he was going to kiss her when Cuddy suddenly stepped back. House turned just in time to receive a snow ball and hear Rachel giggling. Her purple gloves were covered with snow and she was gathering some.

House limped to the nearest bench, gathered snow and started throwing snow balls in her direction. Rachel was screaming and laughing at the same time, running around and avoiding the snow balls that kept coming up. She soon started to toss snow at him, most of the time missing him.

"Hooooowse!"

Their little game lasted for a while until House finally abandoned his cane and gathered snow with his two hands. Then slowly, he turned in Cuddy's direction and eyed her mischievously.

"Oh no" she was shaking her head and stepped backward. He was grinning from ear to ear and it momentarily stopped her in her retreat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A snowball hit him on the back just when he threw his in Cuddy's direction. Rachel laughed and joined her mother. Then it was House's turn to freeze when he saw their knowing smile.

"Not fair! Cripple here!"

Cuddy and Rachel teamed up against him. Soon, snow balls were flying around at a quick pace until House suddenly fell all sprawled out on the ground after a shot from Rachel. Mortified, Rachel run to him and fell at his side.

"Howse!" she shook him

Cuddy repressed a laugh and instead of warning her, she played along. House, who must have listened to her, opened one eye then the second.

"Boo!"

Rachel tried to escape but he tricked her and soon had her all covered with snow. She was giggling and pleading vigorously for him to stop tickling her. When her cheeks started hurting to much from laughing and she was breathless, House finally stopped and helped her stand. They shared a wild smile.

…

"And you're still wondering how you can possibly be good with her?" Cuddy asked him on their way back to the car.

* * *

 _Thank you._


End file.
